


Put your back into it

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Line Art, M/M, visible cock, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: Draco won't give up until they're both satisfied.





	Put your back into it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



> Drabble and drawble for the Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble challenge  
> Prompt: Just right  
> Word count: 100
> 
> Drawble restriction: black and white with one other colour optional.  
> (i was going to shade it but art is hard and i chickened out)
> 
> Thank you to MarchnoGirl for sharing the gif on the drarry discord which i copied to make this!

“Come on, put your back into it.”

“Fuck you, Potter. I’d like to see you do any better.”

“Turn around then.”

“No! It’s my turn. I’m seeing it through to the end even if it kills me.”

“There's no shame in moving this to the bed if your knee is--”

"No! I refuse to be bested by that blasted injury. Now, shut. The fuck. Up." He seals his lips around Harry’s. Pounds harder, fists his cock faster, until Harry’s entire body tenses.

“Ohhhhh. Oh, fuck yes. There! You’re… yes! That’s the angle. Just...right...right there. Fuck. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @ [coriesocks](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks)


End file.
